Citty Catt
Steve Catt, known by his badass alias Citty Catt, is a notorious mob boss and enemy of Thistletown's great protector, Refrigeratrix. He, like many others, has his sights set on stealing the precious well of oil located underneath Backwards Lane. Background Steve was born to a widowed mother, Florence Catt (1944-1997) on 12th April, 1980, in the poorer, northern districts of Thistletown, Georgia. His mother, a good, honest woman, was a factory worker at Darren Sampson VII's Thistletown steel processing factory. She was paid very poorly, and Steve had a very underprivileged childhood because of it. At the tender age of 9, he began to turn to petty crime in order to feed himself and his mother. He began burgling houses, but by the age of 14, began committing violent robberies and muggings of vulnerable victims. His actions were noticed by the Thistletown Mafia, run by Dug Philips. They took him in, training him in Brazilian jiu-jitsu and boxing. The 15 year old Steve was also highly intelligent, being able to create low cost, makeshift devices that gave him advantages in combat, such as smoke bombs and stun grenades. He was tutored by Dug himself in the ways of the mafia, and he soon became hardened and highly dangerous. However on March 9th, 1997, Florence Catt was brutally murdered by a group of thieves that broke into her home. Sympathising with the enraged and distraught young boy, Dug ordered the mafia to capture them alive. Within two weeks all five thieves were imprisoned, and on Steve's 17th birthday, Dug presented them to him. Steve gunned them all down coldly. Steve worked for Dug over the following years, however in 2001, Dug died of a heart attack. An immense power struggle broke out, but the Steve murdered all his adversaries and rivals and became the head of the mob, at just 21. In 2004, a civil war again broke out in the mob, and Steve was cornered against 3 brutal mercenaries who worked for his rival. He fought them all in a brutal hand to hand fight, and managed to slay them all with his extreme ability with street fighting mixed with his bloodthirsty rage. However, one of the mercenaries gouged out his left eye, and once Steve killed the last mercenary, he collapsed unconscious. He briefly awoke, not sure whether he was dreaming or not, but he swears that his remaining eye saw a cat, in the opposite corner of the room, just looking at him blankly. But upon blinking it was gone again, and he passed out again. He deduced he must've been dreaming. However he came back with a new identity, Citty Catt (after his mysterious encounter with a feline creature), and he permanently donned a pair of sunglasses on his face which can see heat signatures, even through walls. He also surrounded himself with cats, believing them to be his guardians, and he became more determined to gain vast wealth, with traumatic memories of his poor childhood resurfacing. In 2006, after Darren Sampson IX was killed trying to take the vast oil well underneath Backwards Lane, Citty Catt was determined to steal it himself. His efforts have been consistently thwarted by Refrigeratrix. Appearance He stands at 5'10, with a very well trained and healthy physique. As Steve Catt, he liked to wear the cheap suits that the rest of the Thistletown mafia wore, but after the 2004 mafia civil war, he donned a completely black latex bodysuit, complete with a tail and cat ears. Only his clean-shaven face is left uncovered, on which he always dons his signature pair of sunnies to cover his missing left eye. Abilities Citty Catt has no superhuman abilities. He is extremely well versed in Brazilian jiu-jitsu and boxing, and is known for his animalistic and bloodthirsty style of fighting, which has allowed him to beat much bigger and stronger opponents in the past. He is also an effective gymnast, being able to literally backflip out of trouble in a jiffy. He also carries a vast array of weapons on his body, such as a Desert Eagle handgun, a Remington 870 shotgun, an M16 assault rifle and his M24 sniper rifle. He also carries smoke bombs, grappling hooks and grenades, meaning he usually has a way to distract opponents to escape if necessary. His bodysuit also enhances some of his abilities. The cat ears significantly amplify his hearing, and the tail is able to quickly grab weapons from anywhere in his suit and pass them into his hands. The gloves of his suit also have inbuilt claws that are razor sharp. His suit is also bulletproof and has a parachute built into the back. His completely tinted wayfarer sunglasses are able to see the heat signatures of objects. Their most impressive ability however, is their extremely high UV protection.